La Sombra del Viento
by Eadlyn L
Summary: Tras la pérdida del 4to Kazekage, Suna se encuentra hundida en una terrible crisis económica. El Consejo de la aldea necesita encontrar una solución rápida y el nombre de Sabaku no Gaara se barajea como candidato a 5to Kazekage; no obstante, el miedo y odio que profesan los aldeanos hacia la bestia que habita en su interior parecen convertir el título en algo imposible para él.
1. Capítulo 1: Vestigios de Guerra

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo con fines recreativos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**VESTIGIOS DE GUERRA**

**.**

**.**

Era lunes por la mañana en la Aldea de la Arena. Desde temprano, las calles comenzaron a llenarse de comerciantes que buscaban vender sus mercancías a los civiles que caminaban bajo el implacable sol del desierto; la mayoría de ellos dirigiéndose a sus respectivas actividades rutinarias. Abrumada, Sari Mikoshi caminó entre la corriente humana, moviéndose presurosa hacia su destino. Para tristeza de los comerciantes, no eran muchas las personas que se detenían en los puestos de los mercaderes para llevar algo, de hecho, hacía un buen rato que venía siendo así. Específicamente, desde la pérdida del Cuarto Kazekage.

Sari aún podía recordar el fatídico día como si hubiese sido ayer: el día en que las tropas de la Arena regresaron derrotadas ante las fuerzas de Konoha. Habían pasado meses desde aquel terrible acontecimiento y Suna aún no había logrado recuperarse. Las heridas de la pérdida seguían abiertas y familias enteras se habían quedado sin la persona que regresaba a casa con comida para servir en la mesa. Muchas de esas familias ni quiera habían conseguido recuperar los cuerpos de sus seres queridos; las madres aún lloraban sobre la tumba de sus hijos, las novias rogaban por el regreso de sus novios muertos y las hermanas y hermanos veían como un mundo frío y lleno de crueldad se cernía sobre ellos ante la orfandad.

Las fuerzas militares de la aldea se habían reducido casi por la mitad después de la invasión a Konoha. La escasez de ninjas era grande y el señor feudal de País de Viento había optado por contratar los servicios de aldeas aledañas en lugar de poner en riesgo sus misiones enviando a genins recién graduados de la academia. La aldea se encontraba en una situación de desventaja ante las demás naciones y la molestia entre los civiles comenzaba a incrementarse como consecuencia de la falta de un líder que diera la cara por ellos ante la situación.

En resumen, la Aldea Oculta de la Arena se encontraba viviendo una de las peores crisis económicas a las que se había enfrentado en años y su fuerza militar dejaba mucho que desear en cuanto a las nuevas generaciones que se graduaban de la academia. Esto, por supuesto, Sari podía atribuirlo a la escasez de personal ninja capacitado para entrenarlos. Los shinobis activos que quedaban marchaban en las pocas misiones que el Señor Feudal decidía otorgarles. Claro está que no tenían tiempo para quedarse en la academia enseñando a un montón de niños que quería jugar a ser ninjas.

Debido a esto, ella y sus compañeros de generación intentaban arreglárselas para convertirse en ninjas dignos de defender a su aldea. Si bien eran muchos los obstáculos que tenían en su contra, sabía que si se esforzaban lo suficiente podían llegar a convertirse en shinobis dignos de representar a su aldea frente a las demás naciones. Por ello, la noche anterior decidió que despertaría más temprano para dirigirse a los campos de entrenamiento de la academia. Su nivel de puntería estaba que daba pena y seguramente no conseguiría graduarse si no podía darle al blanco al menos una vez.

—¡Mikoshi! —una voz a sus espaldas llamó su atención. Giró la cabeza para poder ver a la persona que la estaba llamando y se encontró con un rostro bastante familiar—. ¿Recibiste el mensaje del consejo Jounin? —preguntó Ittetsu, caminando despreocupado hacia ella.

Sari le devolvió una mirada confundida.

—¿Mensaje? —repitió, deteniéndose para que el chico pudiera alcanzarla—. ¿Qué mensaje? —cuestionó extrañada.

—Ayer recibí un mensaje en casa —comenzaron a caminar juntos, saliendo del tramo de la aldea donde las calles se encontraban abarrotadas—. Nos citaron en los campos de entrenamiento de la academia hoy —informó con aire pensativo, tenía las manos entrelazadas bajo su nuca mientras avanzaban.

—¡Ah! —la verdad era que no tenía idea de lo que Ittetsu estaba hablando, pero no quería hacerlo parecer muy evidente—. Claro… te refieres a eso —Sari frunció el ceño.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos —indicó, acelerando un poco el paso—. La reunión debe comenzar en unos minutos.

La joven asintió y siguió al muchacho.

Conocía a Ittetsu desde hacía un par de años y a pesar de la diferencia de edad, ambos habían comenzado la academia al mismo tiempo y en más de una ocasión habían sido compañeros de entrenamiento en los campos de la academia.

A decir verdad, había muy poca gente con la que Sari se sintiera en confianza para entrenar e Ittetsu era una de ellas. Bueno, en realidad, era la única. Se apoyaban mutuamente para volverse mas fuertes, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente sobresaliente.

Continuaron su camino durante un par de minutos. No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a su destino. Para cuando ella e Ittetsu estuvieron en el punto de reunión, ya había un gran grupo de estudiantes aglomerados en el área.

Se escuchaban murmullos por todo el lugar. Todo el mundo susurraba entre ellos, preguntándose el motivo por el cual los habían convocado, pero nadie parecía tener respuesta.

_"¿Qué está pasando aquí?",_ se preguntó Sari internamente.

Antes de que pudiera llegar hacerse más preguntas, una nube de humo nubló su campo de visión y para cuando ésta se hubo disipado, un grupo de ninjas de rango Jounin apareció frente al grupo en compañía de un par de integrantes del consejo de la aldea.

—Buenos días —habló uno de ellos. Era un hombre alto y moreno, llevaba la mitad del rostro cubierta por un turbante y la cara pintada con líneas rojas—. No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que hablaré claro —su voz era firme y seria. Todo el mundo en el lugar guardó silencio ante su imponente presencia—. Como saben, Suna esta pasando por un momento difícil en cuanto a su fuerza militar respecta, esto ha provocado que perdamos misiones importantes y los ingresos económicos de la aldea han ido decayendo poco a poco. La situación de la aldea es crítica y los civiles están comenzando a ponerse tensos. Es por ello que necesitamos poner un alto a esto de forma inmediata.

Baki cerró los ojos durante un segundo y recordó la discusión que había tenido con el consejo de la aldea la semana anterior.

* * *

.

.

_La reunión había comenzado entrada la noche en Suna. La luna llena se alzaba imponente en lo alto del cielo, apenas cubierta por un par de nubes grisáceas que disipaban su luminiscencia. Durante los últimos años, la luna llena había sido sinónimo de malas noticias para la aldea. Baki la observaba impasible desde el gran ventanal del salón mientras todas las sillas de la gran mesa redonda eran ocupadas por los altos mandos de la aldea. _

_Una vez que todos ocuparon su lugar en la sala, el más viejo de los presentes alzó la voz en medio del silencio. _

_—Buenas noches a todos y muchas gracias por acompañarnos una vez más en una reunión tan importante como esta. _

_Baki, impaciente como solía serlo, se llevó las manos a las sienes y esperó que fueran al grano rápidamente. Todos los presentes en el lugar sabían el motivo de aquella junta y no veía razón para posponer el tema principal de la misma con formalismos. _

_—Esta noche han sido convocados para decidir el futuro de Sunagakure de una vez por todas. La pérdida del Cuarto Kazekage ha dejado la aldea devastada y es hora de que tomemos las riendas para reponernos de tan terrible situación. No podemos seguir así por más tiempo. _

_—¿Han tomado una decisión? —interrumpió Baki, yendo directamente a donde quería llegar. _

_—Estamos aquí para eso —respondió Ebizo, con voz tranquila—. Los últimos meses hemos barajeado los perfiles de los posibles candidatos a ocupar el puesto de Kazekage. Lo cierto es que ningún shinobi de la aldea cumple con las cualidades necesarias para convertirse en el líder de nuestra nación. _

_Baki negó con la cabeza. _

_Hacía un par de días los miembros del consejo habían considerado seriamente ponerlo a él a la cabeza de la aldea. Por supuesto, Baki había rechazado rotundamente la propuesta. Era una decisión precipitada que podría traer mayores consecuencias que beneficios dada la situación que estaba viviendo la aldea. No obstante, siendo la primera opción del consejo para ocupar el puesto, sabía que su opinión sería escuchada por los ancianos a pesar de parecer disparatada; por lo cual durante la reunión anterior propuso el nombre de Sabaku no Gaara como candidato a ocupar el puesto del Quinto Kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena. _

_Baki conocía las intenciones de su alumno de convertirse en Kazekage y a pesar de su pasado oscuro y el desastre en el que se había convertido su participación durante la invasión a Konoha, Gaara se había esforzado incansablemente para convertirse en alguien importante dentro su aldea. Más del cincuenta porciento de los ingresos que obtenía Suna venían de las misiones que él lideraba desde que se unió a las fuerzas regulares. Era una pieza clave dentro de las fuerzas militares y estaba seguro de que la persona con mayor capacidad para proteger la aldea._

_—¿Qué es lo que proponen? —preguntó Baki, dispuesto a escucharlos. _

_—Sabaku no Gaara —con tan solo mencionar su nombre, el salón se llenó de murmullos de protesta e inconformidad—. ¡Basta! Guarden silencio —ordenó el anciano con voz severa. Ebizo no permitiría que la reunión se saliera de control una vez más—. Sabaku no Gaara será puesto a prueba para ocupar el puesto de Kazekage. _

_—¿Puesto a prueba? —espetó uno de los miembros del consejo—. ¿En serio creen que ponerlo a prueba será suficiente?¡Gaara es peligroso! ¡Es un monstruo! _

_—Joseki-san, mantenga la calma, por favor —pidió Ebizo—. Entendemos la desconfianza que esto les genera. No estamos diciendo que será nombrado Kazekage inmediatamente o que realmente llegará a serlo. El chico tendrá que pasar por un periodo de aprobación para poder convertirse en el líder de Suna. _

_—¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? —preguntó Baki al líder del consejo. _

_—Un año por lo menos. _

_—Un año es demasiado tiempo, Ebizo-sama —refutó Baki, tensándose—. La aldea y su estabilidad están cayendo a pedazos. _

_—No podemos arriesgarnos. No sabemos si sigue siendo peligroso, además, la gente de la aldea ni siquiera confía en él —protestó Joseki una vez más—. Le tienen miedo —finalizó, contundente. _

_—Necesitamos alguien que dé la cara por Suna._

_—Lo que necesitamos es asegurarnos de que la aldea no estará en riesgo con él en el cargo, Baki —debatió Ebizo, diplomáticamente. _

_—Además, Gaara sigue siendo un niño —intervino su hermana Chiyo, con voz rasposa y cansada—. Y uno muy inestable, por cierto —agregó. _

_—¿Qué edad tiene?_

_—Cumplió catorce el pasado 19 de enero —las voces inconformes volvieron a llenar la sala antes de Baki volviera a hacer una intervención. Bueno, al menos podía decir que había logrado que su nombre desfilara entre los candidatos para el puesto—. ¿Y bien? —cuestionó—. ¿Cuál será la prueba?_

_._

* * *

—El día de hoy han sido convocados porque necesitamos nuevos ninjas que se integren como apoyo a las fuerzas regulares de la aldea. La mayor parte de ustedes son jóvenes, pero no podemos seguir esperando. Debido a la situación en la que se encuentra la aldea, no tenemos un instructor que pueda ayudarlos en su entrenamiento; las graduaciones de genins han quedado estancadas y necesitamos incrementar la fuerza militar de la aldea —explicó con voz firme y se preparó para continuar con lo que realmente importaba. Ir al grano—. Esto nos ha llevado a tomar la decisión de que cada uno de ustedes pasará a formar parte de un grupo de tres liderado por uno de los jounins de las fuerzas regulares de la aldea —dicho esto, se escucharon murmullos entre el grupo de estudiantes ante la inesperada noticia, pero la voz de Baki los hizo callar nuevamente—. No serán genins como tal pero recibirán entrenamiento adecuado para convertirse en uno. Estarán bajo la supervisión de personas capacitadas para ello. Sus instructores serán sus guías y deberán seguir al pie de la letra sus indicaciones para mantenerse con vida.

Baki no estaba bromeando. Los estaban llevando por un camino peligroso, pero habían llegado a la conclusión de que aquello era necesario para que esos chiquillos abrieran los ojos ante la situación que estaba viviendo la aldea en esos momentos. Querían ser ninjas. Ya era momento de que comenzarán a comportarse como tal.

—Su líder de equipo tiene la obligación de protegerlos —informó, a lo que muchos de ellos soltaron suspiros de alivio—. Por favor, entrenen duro y no vuelvan esto tarea complicada. Ustedes deben convertirse en un apoyo y no en una carga.

Una vez terminado el discurso de Baki, el lugar comenzó a llenarse de voces que susurraban en voz queda para no ser escuchados. En ese momento otro de los Jounin del grupo, llamado Satoshi, alzó la voz.

—¡Silencio! —gritó cuando el sonido de las voces se volvió más fuerte, impidiendo que pudiera tomar la palabra. La molestia en su tono de voz hizo que todos guardaran silencio de forma inmediata—. Comenzaré a nombrarlos por equipo y deberán reunirse en el aula asignada para encontrarse con su instructor.

Sari escuchó atentamente cada uno de los nombres que salían de su boca, hasta que por fin fue llamada al terminar de nombrar a sus compañeros de equipo.

—Ittetsu, Matsuri y… Sari Mikoshi —con los ojos abiertos como platos, observó a Ittetsu que ya se encontraba unos metros adelante reunido con la chica de nombre Matsuri. Él le devolvió la mirada incrédula—. ¿Sari Mikoshi? —repitió—. ¿No está? —increpó el Jounin con molestia. Sari asintió con la cabeza y alzó el brazo, caminando de forma presurosa hacía sus nuevos compañeros de equipo.

—¡Sí, señor! —la joven llego a trompicones hasta donde estaban reunidos.

Satoshi alzó una ceja.

—¿Edad? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, observándola de pies a cabeza.

—D-Doce —respondió, sintiéndose intimidada por la mirada insistente del joven. No esperaba que su edad fuera un impedimento para formar parte de los equipos, ya que la mayoría de sus compañeros compartían los mismos años que ella.

Satoshi se giró hacía Baki, había algo en su expresión que indicaba que algo le molestaba

—¿Ella? —cuestionó. Baki asintió con la cabeza—. Es demasiado joven.

Sus compañeros de equipo tenían catorce y quince años respectivamente y tanto Baki como él conocían perfectamente el destino de aquel equipo. Fuera lo que fuera, no pintaba bien para ella y no quería ser el responsable si algo le pasaba a esa niña. Bueno, a cualquiera de los tres, pero tener a un menor de trece años en el equipo lo volvería todo más complicado.

Sari tragó saliva, nerviosa.

Hubo un silencio largo e incómodo.

—Aula 34-B —intervino Baki al notar la inconformidad de Satoshi con la más pequeña del grupo.

—Baki —advirtió Satoshi.

—Muévanse —ordenó con decisión, haciendo un además con la cabeza para indicarles que se apresuraran—. Ahora.

Desconcertados los miembros del nuevo equipo se integraron rápidamente para dirigirse al aula indicada y esperar a quien sería su instructor. Sari conocía a Ittetsu y se llevaba bien con él, no obstante, la incertidumbre del momento mantenía al trío aguardando en silencio.

Le preocupaban muchas cosas y no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Todo había sido tan repentino. Apenas ayer era una simple estudiante de academia y ahora podía decirse que estaba a prueba para convertirse en ninja. Una prueba real. Con misiones y entrenamientos reales. Nada de juegos.

Los días de academia se habían terminado de un momento a otro y ella tendría que esforzarse al máximo para demostrar que sería una buena ninja.

_—No puedo fallar —_pensó para sí misma— _Tengo que ser una kunoichi digna._

De un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones y un chico de cabello rojo y revuelto apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mirada clavada en ellos.

* * *

¡Hola todos! No sé como presentarme, así que por ahora mantendré mi seudónimo "Eadlyn". Les presento mi primera historia de Naruto, ha estado rondando muchos años mi cabeza y es tanto el cariño que le tengo que por fin me he animado a terminar el primer capítulo. La línea temporal comienza después de la huida de Sasuke, por lo cual ha pasado un buen rato desde la invasión de la aldea de la Arena a Konoha.

La intención de esta historia es darle a Gaara el puesto de Kazekage como se merece. He utilizado personajes originales del manga no tan conocidos, pero todos son de la aldea de la Arena. Las edades de todos según el databook de Naruto y la línea temporal que sigue la historia son las siguientes:

\- Gaara: 14 años.

\- Sari Mikoshi: 12 años (por cumplir 13).

\- Matsuri: 15 años.

\- Ittetsu: 14 años

\- Temari: 16 años.

\- Kankuro: 15 años.

Si leyeron el capítulo y les gustó me gustaría saber su opinión, sé que no es una pareja muy conocida (Sari y Gaara) aún así poder hacerla convincente y que les guste.

¡Saludos!

Publicado: 19/Agosto/2019 12:41 p.m.

Última edición: 20/Agosto/2019 7:53 p.m.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un mal necesario

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo con fines recreativos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**UN MAL NECESARIO**

**.**

**.**

Sabaku no Gaara abrió la puerta de la habitación de forma repentina. No pasaron más de dos segundos antes de que tres pares de ojos se giraran rápidamente a observarlo. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y recargó su espalda en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolos fijamente.

_Uno… _

_dos… _

_tres..._

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que se dieran cuenta de quién era él y salieran huyendo despavoridos del lugar. Una voz en su cabeza comenzó a contar los segundos transcurridos desde que entró a la habitación, pero el momento que tanto esperaba nunca llegó. Aguardó un par de segundos, esperando la reacción de su parte, pero ellos solo lo observaron con los ojos muy abiertos; no obstante, las expresiones en sus rostros delataban una emoción diferente al miedo.

Había sorpresa donde debería encontrar terror.

—Buenos días —los saludó.

A decir verdad, Gaara nunca había imaginado que llegaría tan lejos.

Sari observó a sus compañeros de equipo de reojo, sintiéndose confundida ante la inexistente respuesta de ambos. Ittetsu no reaccionó, tenía la mirada fija en el pelirrojo y la boca entreabierta. Matsuri, por su parte, parecía debatirse entre contestar su saludo o no hacerlo.

¿Debería ella decir algo?

—Me llamo Gaara —continuó, al notar que los chiquillos no parecían tener intención de saludarlo—. Sabaku no Gaara.

La voz rasposa del muchacho hizo eco en las paredes y el silencio reinó en la habitación.

Los ojos de Sari se abrieron como platos y sintió su mandíbula desencajarse al escucharlo.

Ittetsu se levantó como resorte del asiento en el que había estado sentado y adoptó una posición muy recta, con los hombros erguidos y los puños apretados a los costados de su cuerpo.

—No-nosotros sa… —comenzó Ittetsu, atragantándose con su propia saliva—. sabemos q-quién es u-usted, señor.

—¡S-Sí! —Matsuri saltó a su lado, con las manos empuñadas sobre su pecho.

Sari, que durante todo ese tiempo había permanecido de pie, asintió con la cabeza efusivamente.

Una carcajada bastante familiar resonó en el interior de su cabeza.

**_"Están muertos de miedo",_** se burló. _**"Tienen tanto miedo que apenas pueden hablar". **_

En ese momento, Gaara lo entendió todo.

Durante su corta vida había sido testigo de diferentes manifestaciones de miedo. Había visto el miedo que te hacía gritar e intentar huir de lo que fuera que te estuviera atormentando, en su caso, siempre solían huir de él. Había visto el miedo que hacía temblar de horror, dejándote paralizado, sin poder mover un solo músculo. Había visto el miedo que hacía que las personas suplicarán por su vida y, en el pasado, hubiese podido asegurar que era su expresión de horror favorita. El miedo era una emoción bastante peculiar y había dedicado gran parte de su vida a estudiar aquel sentimiento desconocido para él. No recordaba haber sentido miedo jamás, pero sí haberlo provocado y, sobre todo, disfrutar de ello.

—_Sabaku no Gaara_ —pensó Sari, observando al muchacho pelirrojo sin poder poner en orden sus pensamientos—. _Él es… es el arma definitiva de la aldea. _

Muchas veces había escuchado a los aldeanos hablar de él. En las calles era común escuchar historias sobre la terrible bestia que habitaba en su interior y su insaciable sed de sangre. Sabaku no Gaara era un monstruo, o eso era lo que había escuchado de él. Lo que le habían hecho creer desde pequeña. Incluso había escuchado a su madre repetirlo alguna vez, cuando le informó que quería seguir los pasos de su padre y convertirse en ninja.

—Sus nombres —solicitó Gaara, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dirigiéndose al centro del salón de clases, justo al frente de ellos. Los tres chicos se miraron nerviosos, intimidados ante la presencia de portador del Shukaku. Gaara gruñó con molestia—. Tú —señaló con el dedo a la chica de cabello corto—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¡Ah! —articuló vacilante—. Soy Matsuri.

—Matsuri —repitió Gaara—. ¿Y tú? —se dirigió esta vez a Ittetsu.

El muchacho cerró los ojos fuertemente.

—_No tengas miedo_ —se repitió a sí mismo—. _No tengas miedo. Si te hace algo, sabrán que fue él. Lo sabrán_ —el muchacho negó repetidamente con la cabeza para ahuyentar aquellos oscuros pensamientos de su cabeza y tragó saliva—. Ittetsu —pronunció finalmente, todo esto bajo la mirada atenta de Gaara.

El corazón de Sari dio un vuelco cuando los ojos verdes de Gaara se posaron sobre ella. No tuvo que decir una sola palabra antes de que ella entendiera todo. Era su turno de presentarse.

—Mi nombre es Sari —comenzó—. Mikoshi Sari.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Gaara se percató de que a pesar de que los tres niños parecían nerviosos y asustados con su presencia, su decisión de permanecer en el salón era firme, lo cual lo hizo sentir extrañamente satisfecho.

—Como deben saber, seré su instructor durante los próximos meses —informó el pelirrojo con voz seria. Los tres chicos asintieron, mirándolo expectantes. Gaara tragó saliva. A decir verdad, no estaba seguro de que decir a continuación. Nunca había sido una persona que hablase mucho, pero teniendo a su cargo a un grupo de estudiantes estaba claro para él que debía aprender a comunicarse con ellos—. Antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento, me siento responsable de advertirles el riesgo que corren sus vidas al formar parte de este equipo.

Fue el turno de Sari de tragar saliva.

Estaba segura de que los tres sabían a que se refería al decir aquello. Eran perfectamente conscientes de quién era él y Gaara lo sabía. Lo que no entendía era porque hacían perder el tiempo a alguien tan poderoso con un grupo de niños que no se comparaban en fuerza y experiencia con él. En una misión importante, lo único que harían sería estorbar.

—Las misiones que se asignen a este equipo serán altamente peligrosas —advirtió con semblante sombrío—. La mayoría de ellas por encima de la clasificación B —agregó, Sari logró distinguir cierto pesar en sus palabras, como si hubiese algo que estuviera molestándole—. Tendrán que aprender a seguir el ritmo o podrían morir en el intento. Por mi parte, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para mantenerlos a salvo.

Matsuri, que había tenido que apretar sus manos frente a su estómago para evitar que estas temblaran. Suspiró. No estaba segura de qué tanto podía confiar en sus palabras, pero había algo en ellas que la hizo sentir aliviada.

—Nosotros seremos el Equipo Zero de la Aldea de Arena —esa era la forma en que el consejo había decidido nombrar al equipo.

Cuando Baki le informó a Gaara, Shukaku se había echado a reír. Había escuchado sus incesantes carcajadas durante varios minutos. Le parecía gracioso que, si el Equipo Zero desaparecía, tendrían todos los demás números para ocultarlo. A Gaara le pareció absurdo. Todo aquello la hacía sentir asqueado, la verdad.

.

.

_—¿Es absolutamente necesario? —Kankuro cuestionó a Baki. En el momento que escuchó a su maestro decir aquello, notó que algo no andaba bien con todo eso. Observó a su hermano, apartado en una pared de la habitación, como siempre solía hacerlo, con la espalda recargada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. _

_—Lo es —respondió con pesar. _

_Gaara, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, se encogió en hombros y asintió. _

_—Lo haré —durante el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la invasión a Konoha, se había encargado de cumplir todos y cada uno de los caprichos del consejo de Suna. Se había esforzado como nunca para ser reconocido como alguien valioso para aldea, no solo por su condición de Jinchūriki, sino por ser alguien en quien podían confiar para proteger Suna. Pero no parecía ser suficiente._

_Nunca parecía ser suficiente. _

_No obstante, Gaara estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para conseguir su objetivo y si eso significaba poner en riesgo la vida de un trío de chiquillos y la suya misma por protegerlos, lo haría. Él sería capaz de mantenerlos a salvo mientras estuvieran bajo su tutela. Ni siquiera la inestabilidad de Shukaku pondría en riesgo su misión. _

_Era un mal necesario, tal como había señalado Baki. _

_._

.

—Tienen que saber que, así como yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por mantenerlos a salvo, espero que ustedes también se esfuercen en mejorar y volverse fuertes para poder cuidarse a sí mismos, pero, sobre todo, para poder cuidarle la espalda a sus compañeros —el semblante serio con el que hablaba hacía parecer todo más oscuro—. No espero que aprendan y trabajen al mismo ritmo, pero sí que se esfuercen y apoyen en conjunto para crecer como equipo y como ninjas —informó—. Encontraremos la manera de balancear las habilidades de cada uno para que se complementen y aprendan a trabajar en equipo.

Los tres niños asintieron.

—¿Tienen alguna duda? —preguntó, clavando sus ojos aguamarina en ellos. Ittetsu y Matsuri se miraron entre ellos, sin saber que decir. En ese momento, la muñeca de Sari se levantó de forma dudosa—. Dime.

—¿Cuándo empezamos? —cuestionó. A pesar de que su voz era suave y un poco temblorosa, había algo en su rostro que la hacía parecer firme, como si estuviera exigiéndole comenzar de inmediato.

**_"Vaya,"_ **se extrañó Shukaku, _**"Alguien parece un poco ansioso".**_

Gaara se preguntó a quién se refería, sintiendo la inquietud del demonio en su interior.

—Hoy mismo —respondió Gaara de forma diligente—. Síganme —ordenó.

A fin de cuentas, era algo por lo que tendrían que pasar. Si sobrevivían, algo habrían tenido que aprender de ello.

Era un mal necesario.

* * *

¡Hola! Tengo este capítulo terminado desde el 22 de octubre del año pasado y la verdad es que no me había animado a subirlo, pero aquí estoy ahora actualizando la historia. A las personas que me dejaron comentario ¡muchas gracias! de verdad lo apreció muchísimo.

Para **Alex Niccals**, muchas gracias por tus palabras, en verdad me sigo sintiendo inmensamente feliz de leerlas hasta el día de hoy. Respecto a las edades, tengo entendido que Naruto cumple 17 en la guerra, lo revisare de nuevo por sí tengo que hacer cambios con las edad jaja, gracias por la observación!

En fin, muchas gracias por leer y espero saber su opinión sobre esta historia.

¡Saludos!

12 de Enero de 2020.


End file.
